Gliding chairs, including armchairs, have been in use for several years. For example, some armchairs are provided with a system that enables synchronized backrest reclining and footrest extension. There are also a few known pieces of furniture integrating a gliding motion and a backrest reclining/footrest extension system. Special devices such as pantographic actuators manufactured by LEGGETT & PLATT®, Incorporated (Carthage, Mo.) are specifically engineered to enable the synchronized motions of backrest reclining and footrest extension. However, mounting pantographic actuators on a glider armchair is challenging if one wishes to preserve safe and user friendly operation. Therefore, no currently available chair allows the gliding action to take place while the backrest is operated in the reclined position and/or when a footrest is operated in the extended (usable) position. When installed on gliding chair, a locking device usually locks the seat in a predetermined position and prevents gliding when the backrest/footrest system is in the extended position so as to avoid accidents.
However, it would represent a significant advance in the art if a glider armchair user could pursue the gliding action with a reclined backrest and/or an extended footrest. There is thus a need for a novel gliding mechanism for a gliding recliner seating assembly offering gliding capability and concurrent backrest reclining and/or footrest deployment (extension) functions.